Ceremonial Battle (arc)
いの | romaji_name = Tataki no Gi | medium = Anime | series = Yu-Gi-Oh! | first = 220: | last = 224: | prev = Pharaoh's Memories }} Story 9: Ceremonial Battle is the final arc in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It features the final Duel between Yugi Muto and Atem. Appearances Characters * Yugi Muto * Atem * Joey Wheeler * Téa Gardner * Tristan Taylor * Bakura Ryou * Seto Kaiba * Mokuba Kaiba * Duke Devlin * Solomon Muto * Odion * Marik Ishtar * Ishizu Ishtar * Mahad * Seto * Aknamkanon * Aknadin * Shimon Muran * Shada * Isis * Karim * Shadi * Maximillion Pegasus * Mai Valentine * Serenity Wheeler * Rafael * Alister * Valon Cards Monster Effect * Black Tyranno * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Chaosrider Gustaph * Darkbishop Archfiend * Don Zaloog * D.D. Warrior Lady * Fushioh Richie * Great Dezard * Guardian Sphinx * Hannibal Necromancer * Insect Princess * Invader of Darkness * Maximum Six * Mystical Knight of Jackal * Terrorking Archfiend * Victory Dragon * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Electromagnetic Turtle * Kuribabylon * Kuribee * Kuriboh * Lengard * Obnoxious Celtic Guardian * Green Gadget * Red Gadget * Yellow Gadget * Silent Swordsman LV0 * King's Knight * Obelisk the Tormentor * The Tricky * Slifer the Sky Dragon * The Winged Dragon of Ra * Valkyrion the Magna Warrior * Gilford the Lightning * Berserk Dragon * Dark Ruler Ha Des * Guardian Dreadscythe * Insect Queen * Buster Blader * Marshmallon * Watapon * Witch of the Black Forest * Beast of Gilfer * Berfomet * Big Shield Gardna * Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight * Great Moth * Blockman * Gandora the Dragon of Destruction * Silent Magician LV0 * Dark Magician Girl * Necro Mannequin * Necro Wall Normal * Beast of Talwar * Dark Blade * Feral Imp * Giant Soldier of Stone * Mystical Elf * Silver Fang * Jack's Knight * Queen's Knight * Alpha The Magnet Warrior * Beta The Magnet Warrior * Gamma The Magnet Warrior * Celtic Guardian * Mammoth Graveyard * Curse of Dragon * Summoned Skull * Dark Magician * Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts * Gaia The Fierce Knight * Saggi the Dark Clown Fusion * Dark Paladin * Gaia the Dragon Champion * Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon * Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast Ritual * Legendary Flame Lord * Black Luster Soldier * Magician of Black Chaos Spell * Cost Down * D.D. Designator * Dangerous Machine Type-6 * Soul Taker * Black Luster Ritual * Card Destruction * Diffusion Wave-Motion * Exchange * Fiend's Sanctuary * Heart of the Underdog * Multiply * Soul Release * Swords of Revealing Light * Ties of the Brethren * Turn Jump * Bounce Spell * Card of Sanctity * Rebellion * Tricky Spell 4 * Mirage Spell * Pot of Greed * Magnet Reverse * Awakening from Beyond * Book of Secret Arts * Dark Magic Curtain * Polymerization * Gold Sarcophagus * Monster Reborn * Spell Textbook * Dark Spear * Magicians Unite * Thousand Knives * Cursed Twin Dolls Trap * Big Burn * Cloning * Coffin Seller * Dark Mirror Force * Judgment of Anubis * Sixth Sense * Spell Shield Type-8 * Ambush Shield * Ground Erosion * Stronghold the Moving Fortress * Mirror Force * Summoning Clock * Magnet Force * Mirage Ruler * Soul Rope * Dark Illusion * Magician's Circle * Soul Shield * Narrow Corridor * Necro Cycle Duels Winners are in bold. The last three Duels were briefly shown during the ending credits of the final episode. They were cut from the English dub. Episodes Featured Duel Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! story arcs